


Home for a visit

by themediocrearrow78



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themediocrearrow78/pseuds/themediocrearrow78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes home for a visit and he and Kevin have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for a visit

**Author's Note:**

> May have contigency series and is not finished

Sarah and I are going to visit my parents. She's pregnant and she wants everybody to see us before the baby is born. Plus her and Lucy planned a weekend together at a spa specially designed for expecting mothers. All of this came together for a perfect weekend trip to Glen oak California. When we eventually arrive at my parents house and knock my mom is very jaded. This is normal in a house with a lot of people however and. It doesn't phase me. Her words after the greetings do she says "I am so sorry but. The guest room is not cleaned out get I totally forgot so we need to figure out a new sleeping arrangement". That very next moment Lucy and Kevin walk in. " What are we discussing?" asks Kevin. Mom says "sleeping arrangements for Matt I forgot to clean out the guest room" .Kevin trying to save the day comes in and says "oh he can sleep in the apartment with me" . My mom and I both reply " really" and he says "yes really with Lucy gone. I could use some company" with that settled everything gets back to normal. We see Sarah and Lucy off and putt my bags in the apartment. A few hours later we have all eaten dinner and Kevin and I are watching TV. Nothing is really on except reruns and then one of those weird condom commercials asking if guys are satisified and how they could help. When I eventually hear "that's all well and good if your wife isn't pregnant." mumbled. Trying to light the mood I say " your preaching to the choir". Kevin then turns and looks at me and says " you too" . I say " yup my hand can only do so much." Kevin then says " I kinda just need a warm body at this point". Ok now this is getting awkward but I am into deep and say " me too" . Kevin then changes the channel. He skips through quite a few before settling on a skinimax channel. I look at him and say "dude are you serious" . Kevin says " what I need to whack it "I then say " did you care to look at what kind of a porn it is" he says no and then looks and sees a guy plowing into another one


End file.
